


Beauty

by egosoffire



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Incubus Stephen, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Tony Stark is beautiful. That seems like such a simplistic thing to say, but there is nothing simple about his beauty. Stephen watches him and the yearning in his heart burns. He is so weak, and so ravenous. Tony’s features are chiseled, evidence of suffering and strength. Stephen wants to touch him more than he wants anything else.(The one where Stephen's an incubus and in love with Tony.)





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Ironstrange Bingo prompt - Incubus

Tony Stark is beautiful. That seems like such a simplistic thing to say, but there is nothing simple about his beauty. Stephen watches him and the yearning in his heart burns. He is so weak, and so ravenous. Tony’s features are chiseled, evidence of suffering and strength. Stephen wants to touch him more than he wants anything else.

Sleeping, the tension that Tony holds in his face loosens. He looks younger, more innocent. His relaxed expression is superb, the muscles loose and his aura one of comfort. Stephen decides that he has to touch.

He lays a hand on Tony’s cheek, stroking with a gentle hand. The man tenses, but then relaxes again.

“I want you so badly,” he murmurs. He knows that Tony wants him too, but it’s never that simple. With what he is… it’s dangerous. He touches Tony again, gentle fingers brushing over soft skin. “Want you so badly that it hurts me, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes open at the words. He blinks a few times and his mouth opens, a quiet yawn.

“Well, hey there Doc,” he says, the words colored by another yawn in process. He sits up, using his hands to sit up. “I want you too. Lots.”

“What are you talking about?” he asks, inhaling with his question. He could portal out of there. Instantly. He could leave. Yet, somehow, he doesn’t. He stays frozen to the spot.

“Well, this isn’t the first time I’ve woken up with you over my bed,” Tony laughs, rubbing his forehead to wake up. “Most of the time, though, you disappeared in a flash of light before I could be a hundred percent sure I was awake.”

“I’m so sorry…” Stephen whispers. He has no way to defend himself. He had entered Tony‘s room at night before. 

“No, don’t be sorry,” Tony says, getting up. He walks on bare feet over to Stephen and looks into his eyes. God, those eyes burn, so beautiful. “I want to know what’s up, Doc? Do you want me? Cause I gotta tell you that if you do, you’re not alone in that by far.”

“Tony, I do…” He reaches out and touches Tony’s face, scarred fingers brushing over his cheek. “I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life, but there is a danger to this.”

“What?” Tony asks. “Strange, there’s a danger to everything I do.”

Stephen isn’t sure he can just explain the danger with words. It’s the brand of danger that makes no sense, not even to those as jaded as Tony Stark. It’s a danger he has to feel in his bones. So, Stephen does the only thing he can to show Tony what the danger is.

He kisses Tony’s lips, allowing the energies to flow through him. He kisses Tony like he’s starving - and fuck, he is. The kiss helps with the hunger in him, but just minimally.

Tony pulls away, out of breath. His eyes are wide and he goes pale. “What the fuck was that?” he whispers. “I feel like you pulled the energy out of me through my fucking…face…”

Stephen nods.

“Incubus,” he murmurs. “Soon after I became a sorcerer, there was an incident.”

“An incident.”

“I was assailed and cursed by one,” Stephen sighs heavily, looking at Tony as though he wants to destroy him. He is sure Tony feels his gaze because he pulls back like it burns. “We haven’t found a resolve to the curse yet. There may never be one.”

“So, you like… feed on sex or something?”

“More or less. The energy that comes from passion is something I need to survive. If I didn‘t have regular sexual encounters, I would die. I’ve been managing by meeting people online. There are… places you can find those who enjoy being fed from.”

“The internet?”

“How’d you know?”

Tony laughs and runs a hand through his sleep tousled hair. “If it exists, there’s someone out there who’s made a fetish out of it,” he says. “Is it harmful? Being fed on by an incubus?”

“Not in the short term,” Stephen says. He touches Tony’s face and enjoys the warmth beneath his fingertips. Tony is so alive, so spirited and full of light. He has desired him for so long and it’s not just the itch to feed. It’s something far beyond that. “In the short term, it can lead to temporary exhaustion…”

Stephen smiles and touches Tony’s throat, just next to the pulse point. “I’m told it’s also a great thrill,” he chuckles, caressing the skin there.

“And in the long term, doctor?”

“Few try to feed on the same partner more than once,” he said. “It’s dangerous, and can lead to addiction for both parties.”

“Addiction?”

“Some men spend their whole life addicted to the thrill,” he chuckled. “And if an Incubus was to take you as his own, well, you’d likely be his for life…”

“That doesn’t scare me.”

The boldness, the courage in Tony’s words make his heart feel like it may stop. That man is unstoppable on so many levels. Stephen presses his lips back to the shorter man’s, drawing him into a tight hold, then pressing him to the bedroom wall. He can feel the energy coming off of him and he needs it.

“Clothes,” he orders.

Tony is all too quick to comply. He removes his shirt, sliding it over his head and Stephen watches as it reveals the magnificent body beneath. The scars on his skin catch a particular eye, an eye that aches for vibrance and humanity. Tony is brighter than any light and painfully human.

Stephen senses his hesitance and removes his own clothing. It’s simple enough, despite the layers. Heat radiates across his entire being. His desire makes it feel like he cannot breathe.

Tony kisses him and the coming together of bodies, although not what he needs, slakes his thirst. He tugs Tony’s pajama bottoms down, sighing when he sees what he needs. He falls onto his knees, eager to get a taste of the essence of Tony.

The taste of him sends shockwaves down Stephen’s spine. He is breathless in an instant. Tony’s taste against his tongue explodes with color so bright that it’s hard to get down to business. Still, Stephen takes him into his mouth deeper, determination behind his eyes.

He presses his tongue flat to the underside of Tony’s thick length and watches as the genius lets out a cry. As addicted as Stephen is to sexual energy, he knows how to use that addiction to help others.

He pulls back his tongue and swallows Tony deep. He lets go of the rational part of himself as he tries to reach his singular goal of taking everything he can out of the man above.

Tony bucks, surprising Stephen with an abrupt lack of air. It only lasts a moment, but the tiny blip is... remarkable. He pulls back off of Tony’s cock and smirks. “I need to fuck you,” he drawls and it’s entirely a need. He could take Tony like this, give him the best orgasm of his life while on his knees, but it wouldn’t satisfy the craving, the deep, primal hunger inside of him.

He needed to drain him while draining himself. It was the incubus’ way.

Stephen grins and crawls up Tony’s body, pressing him into the wall. He’s sure he looks a little crazy, hair a mess, eyes mad with desire.

The rest of the clothes come off like magic. Speaking of magic, Stephen can feel a vigorous energy in the enveloping air. As far as he knows, he’s unique, an incubus with such strong magical ability. Things are bound to go crazy, especially when he’s with the man he’s wanted for so long.

Tony hits the bed, naked and lovely.

Stephen wants to spend hours just ravishing him, leaving him trembling and needy, but he hopes that there will be many nights for that. Today, the part of him that hungers needs more.

The surrounding air becomes heavy and the air blurs.

It doesn’t take long to prepare and then Tony is on his back, legs wrapped around Stephen’s torso. He’s sinking into him, his breath caught in his throat.

Tony tightens the grasp of his legs and holds onto Stephen’s shoulders. “Move,” he whispers, before Stephen is even fully inside of him.

“Demanding little thing aren’t you?” Stephen huffs fondly. “It’s amazing that I’m the one with the biological need for sex…”

“Trust me, babe, it’s biological for me too.”

Stephen chuckles at that and moves. He starts out slowly, deliberately. If he doesn’t take it easy, at first, the lust is bound to overwhelm him and he’s...well, he’s hurt casual lovers before with how rough he takes it.

So, he breathes easy and develops rhythm like it is a dance.

Tony clutches him with both hands, one on his shoulder and the other down lower, above his hip. He exhales and yes, there it is, that energy that Stephen has craved. It courses through Tony as he tries to buck up against him, get more, get him deeper. Tony wants him and that is the essence of the energy he needs. It’s not just release, it’s desperation.

Stephen hikes Tony’s legs up higher, surprised at how flexible he is. Then again, he knows that he works harder than most men his age at remaining agile, able to move and flex and bend.

He tilts Tony’s head back against the bed and once he’s got the right angle drives in a little harder.

Tony’s moans show him that he’s doing it right. He stops moving for a moment and there is a whimper that’s delicious.

Stephen leans down and bites at Tony’s neck, driving into him like there’s nothing else in the world to do. It is all that matters - he, Tony, the bodies pressed together and the slow build to a climax. Stephen’s incubus accident could have been a tragedy, but in that moment it felt perfect.

He needed to feed, or he’d die and this was the feed he’d been waiting for.

Sex had never been much of an interest to Stephen in his past life. Sure, he had a sex drive, but it was nothing that wasn’t taken care of with his own right hand. Now, however, the need was a boiling fire, burning up in the pit of his chest. He needed that moment.

His eyes flashed open, and he looked down at Tony. Tony was underneath him, legs clenched around his waist, and his eyes were wide open, blown out with need.

“You’re close…”

He could feel the moment of climax, and he could feel those right before. He could feel the desperate heat, the way that it enveloped someone and almost, if he was getting poetic here, took their soul. Tony wasn’t in the creature underneath him for a split moment. Just a being, who like Stephen was made of desire.

Stephen can count the seconds that lead into Tony’s climax. He goes still and something instinctive in Stephen counts down.

“Three, two…” he whispers.

Tony spasms, bucking into him at the same time that Stephen stops moving. The climax is simultaneous. They go together, two men clinging to one another and falling off the edges. Stephen’s eyes flash red and Tony looks up, the red reflected in his own dark pupils.

The explosion rolls all around them and then ebbs off.

Stephen feels the color feed into his face. It had been about two weeks since his last feed. Energy floods into him and he feels like he can breathe again.

This one… this was far better than any other feed. Usually, the strength was there, but he could feel the limit, the idea that it would not last.

He pulls out of Tony and breathes, inhaling sharply. Tony looks at Stephen for a moment with those sweet, hazy eyes of his. “You look different,” he said. “Healthy.”

“That’s all your doing,” Stephen whispers, before leaning over, pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips. “All you.”

Tony leans back against the pillow, clearly exhausted.

“So, how often does an Incubus need to feed?”

“I can last about two to three weeks,” Stephen says with a smirk, “but I’d prefer to go every night. Can you keep up?”

Tony’s eyes go up and he looks like he’s praying. Stephen laughs and nuzzles close.


End file.
